Unova Province
Unova province is a province in the Southeast region of Unova. It is commonly considered the capital province of Unova since it's capital city, Unova City, is the capital of Unova. It is the most populous province in Unova and the capital region of Unova City is the highest populated area on Elopria. It also has the most populous Tier II city, Virizion, along with the most Tier II and III cities of any province. Unova Province is the principal region on Elopria for interstellar immigration arrivals, with the Unova-Kanto Interstellar Airport being the only legal entry point for humans from exoplanets. Unova City is considered the most powerful city in the world and in much of the universe. The largest AirTech base is located on Ugavend Island and contains the highest amount of military personal of any capital city on Elopria. Though Union Base is the home of the United Nations and many other international organizations, Unova City and Hoenn are home to numerous international and intergalactic operations. History Unova City was founded as the first capital city in Unova. Though New Valcia was the first city to be founded, Unova City was purposefully established as a capital city and the province was the first to receive its boarders. It econmpassed the present day provinces of Cresselia, Tri-Bird, Entei, Zygarde, Astern, Brigala, Swisteere, and Uxie. Shortly after founding, the Port of Unova was established in Unova City. To maintain commerce and security along the Gulf of Unova shores, the ports of Simogra, Hoenn, and Lopanth were established, and quickly grew into cities. As Unova City was experiencing a population explosion, the need for local sources of energy were quickly growing. Urathium, a renewable resource found in select regions of Unova, was soon discovered a few hundred miles northeast of Unova City, and a result, the city of Virizion was founded and quickly grew a rival city to Unova City, though its population leveled off at around 7,000,000, though close to 10,000,000 today, most believe the city will not reach Tier I status due to the provincial government enacting measures to prevent such a case. This has caused controversy through the province as the act of population control in order to prevent Tier status changes is illegal, yet the measure often not enforced. The towns of Porden, Xtori, and Plogralia were established as historical cities due to the presences of ancient Praglaven settlements, though these were not discovered until after the city of Praglavet was founded and established as the first official historical city. Economy Much of Unova Province's economy centers on Unova City. It is an international and interstellar hub for commerce, business, trade, and architectural building. Virizion is the leading city on Urathium production and exportation. Manufacturing plays a large role in the economies of many cities in the northern region of the province. Clenstin is the leading city for machinery and supplies the Unovan government with equipment necessary for maintaining and upkeep of its military vehicles. Since the province was the first to be officially established on Elopria, it contains lots of history that attracts tourism. Unova City's Starmia county is an international tourism destination because of its beaches and resort hotels. Hoen is also known for its water parks and beach recreation. The famous Waterside Music Festival is held in the city every year and attracts over 1 million visitors each time it is held.